Letting Go
by iloveyoumost
Summary: Fighting was all they ever seemed to do. But this time it was different. And both Damon and Elena knew it. ONESHOT.


**Just another Oneshot about Delena. Hope you guys enjoy it! This one is much more fiction. It's currently 1 in the morning, snowing outside, and all i feel like doing is writing. So here ya go! **

Elena tried her best not to stare at him. Not to look deep into those icey blue eyes that made her knees turn to jello. But most days, she couldn't help herself. He couldn't either.

Damon looked down at her, into her big chocolate eyes. They had just been arguing-what's new?- and they both kept their gazes on one another. Elena breathed heavily, and Damon could her her increasing heartbeat. They were only inches from each other, and Elena placed both hands on her hips, exasperated.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Damon. I'm done arguing with you."

He looked down at her, searching for something- anything to let him know what she was feeling at that moment. "Then don't argue with me, Elena."

She hated the way he drew out "Elena" when he said her name. It irritated her. "You're arguing with me. Not the other way around."

Damon laughed aloud, shaking his head. "Right. Because every day, it's my mission to piss you off."

Elena shook hers. "Whatever, Damon! Look, I've had a long day, I'm over this. Goodbye." She grabbed her things from the couch, turning to leave.

Damon caught her hand just in time, turning her towards him. "Don't leave, Elena. Look, I don't want to argue either, okay? It just.. sometimes it happens that way."

She forced herself not to look at him, trying to force herself not to cry. She replied, voice cracking, "I know you think Stefan is a lost cause. But I don't," She finally willed herself to look up at him. "He's the only person in this world that truly understands me. Even now, in his darkest days, he knows the real me. I need him, Damon. I don't think you understand how just how much."

Damon stared at her, thinking of what he should say next. And even he had to admit, he didn't do that often. "He's not the only person that truly understands the real you, Elena."

She almost laughed. "Right! Then who else? Please, Mighty Salvatore. Tell me who else does! Bonnie sure as hell doesn't anymore. She's too busy doing her witch crap. And Caroline is completely out of the question. And you, Damon, well, you just-"

Damon cut her off before she could finish. "I what Elena? You think after all this time we've spent together that I don't understand you? You know **damn **well that I know you better that you even know yourself. After all the arguments, the laughs, just the chatter? If you think any differently then you're wrong." His face was inches from her now, both of them breathing heavily this time.

Elena tried to keep the tears in, she really did. But it wasn't working. She began to cry when she fired back at him, "Get over yourself! You think you know the real me? The real Elena Gilbert? You don't know squat about me, _Salvatore, _and you **never** will."

She gave him a hard look, and little did she know, he was having a war inside himself. Damon tried not to be overwhelmed. He'd never let anyone talk to him like this. Not in over 150 years.

"Well, Elena. If that's what you think, you go ahead and think it." He turned from her, heading over to his vintage scotch. He really needed a drink after this one.

"Oh, right. Just go get drunk again. That's the perfect way to handle this. You're real smart." She spat back, knowing right after she said it that she shouldn't have.

Damon swallowed hard, not turning around. Then, he let it go. He didn't force himself to stay away from her any longer. He ran like lightning back in front of her, placed both hands on the sides of her face, and pulled her toward him, kissing her warm lips gently.

Elena didn't fight. She didn't know why she had let him take control of her like that. But for whatever reason, she turned into puddy in his hands. Damon had to move his arms around her waist to catch her before she fell. She instinctively placed her hands on the sides of his neck, kissing him back, giving herself to him once and for all. She didn't care anymore.

Her thoughts of Stefan were gone. The only thing she knew was that she was kissing Damon Salvatore. And she loved every second of it. He placed one more gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled back slightly, staring down at her.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert. The real you. All of you. And I always will."

Elena said nothing. She simply smiled, nodded and kissed him once more, letting herself finally feel what she wanted. And in her heart, she knew she'd always loved him, too.

**Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews please and thanks! **

**Xoxo- Em.**


End file.
